Duelling Cats And Dogs!
by sailormai20
Summary: All four Yamis read a spell and the YGO cast are turned into cats and dogs. All four Yamis have their own bodies and Seto has a Yami.My first fanfic! I want to delete this but I don't want to at the same time. Just don't read lol
1. Default Chapter

Duelling Cats and Dogs!?

One Yami finds a spell book and all four Yami's read a spell from it and the Yugioh gang are turned into cats and dogs. Will romance bloom? Old memories from the past, some blood and a little bit of bad language.

This is my first fanfic. Inspired by other fanfics and a weird dream I had.

Yugi do the disclaimer. I am not telling who the pairing[s] is/are!

Yugi: Sailormai20 does not own Yugioh. She doesn't own most of the things she uses/ are in her room. But she wishes she owned Kaiba [the eldest if you were a wondering] Cause she thinks he's cute.

WARNING: mild language.

_Means thinking_

flash back

Yami B. is Yami Bakura

Yami M. is Yami Marik

CHAPTER ONE: The Unexpected Meeting.

"But Yugi." Yami whined loudly.

"No Yami! You promised T'ea you would get the book for her." Yugi told his Yami sternly.

"Fine then, but ya owe me now." The former pharaoh told his light.

"Whatever." Said Yugi too busy watching TV. "Now go."

Later at the library, Yami went to the romance section thinking of many things he could make his light do for him for making him go into this evil section.

Yami then heard a noise in the horror section and went to see what it was. It was Yami B. and Yami M. fighting over a book called '900 Most Popular Ways to Cause Destruction'.

"Ummmmm excuse me?" Yami asked, puzzled.

"Huh?" Both the Yami's said in unison.

"Hey Pharaoh make the Tomb Robber Reject let go of the book." Yami Marik said threateningly. "And what are ya doing here anyways?"

"My light made me promise to get a romance novel for T'ea." Yami said getting annoyed.

"I thought it would have being a book about friends." Said a new voice they recognised as Seth's.

"Seth! What are you doing here?" Yami Bakura asked, getting annoyed that all his enemies were here.

"Getting a spell book, dumb ass." Said Seth with a know it all voice.

"Ohhhhh, get me one to." Yami said with glee. "So I can put a silence spell on T'ea."

"I'll see." Seth said amused "But I thought you liked her."

Later after Yami Bakura and Yami Marik had stopped arguing, all three Yami's went off to find Seth.

They found him in a corner that dealt with spells changing things into other things.

"Whatcha got there Seth?" asked Yami Bakura over Seth's shoulder.

"Spell book, what does it look like?" Stated Seth.

"Hey I got an idea!" Yami suddenly exclaimed.

"......Well, what is it?" Yami Marik shouted.

"Oh right, well all of us could cast a spell on our lights, their family and friends." Yami said hoping the other Egyptian sprits would like his idea.

"Well Pharaoh I think that's the smartest thing you've said in your entire life." Seth said smugly, the other Yami's just sniggered.

"Let's change them into animals." Yami B. suggested.

"I think we should stay at my place while the spell takes its toll on them as it's the largest!" Seth said gleefully.

"Agreed, but we do not tell anyone. But when should we cast it?" Yami M. said wondering.

"Hmmmmm, Mokuba's having a sleep over tomorrow and he's inviting everyone.' Seth said, thinking hard.

"Then it's settled then we'll meet at your place say the spell and then have some fun. Muwhhahahahahahahha!" Yami said evilly.

"Did you know he could be evil?" Yami M. asked Yami B.

Short I know.

Mai: please r&r

Shadi: flame also welcome!


	2. The Spell

You actually liked my story. Wow! Thanks to Tinyflyer02, Hatsuharolover, Shizuka Kaiba

I'm glad that people actually liked my story. Wow.

The Spell.

"Mokuba where are they?" Seth asked for the zillionth time.

"Seth, just shaddup already!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Hiya guys, sorry we're late!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"Hn. Now I need to talk to the Pharaoh, Tomb Robber Reject and the ex-Mind Controller." Seth said, annoyed that they were late.

Later in Seth's room,

"Okay, I've written down the spell on three different pieces of paper, I have it in the book, the area we'll be saying the spell in is the lounge room. C'mon" Seth said very fast so they could see everyone as animals.

All Yami's besides Seth "Alright!"

In the lounge room there is a circle of red candles all lit.

"Right each one of you pick a side." Seth said heading to the side away from the door. "There's a piece of paper with the words to the spell on it."

Once everyone has chosen a side they begin:

_**Family and friends,**_

_**Once united, **_

_**Change into a flurry of fur,**_

_**Are now separated.**_

**__**

Everyone is suddenly feeling all tingly.

There is a large cloud of smoke and then when the smoke clears, everyone is turned into cats and dogs.

Everyone except Mokuba and Seto come down to the first floor.

"What the hell!" Yami B. practically shouts. He is a white husky with brown eyes.

"What happened is what my Yami meant." Bakura stated giving a death glare to his Yami. He is a white Persian with brown eyes.

"This only happened 'cause one of us stuffed the spell!" Seth said sounding fairly pissed off. He is a brown Persian with blue eyes.

"Dammit." Yami said then started cursing in Egyptian. He is a black, red and yellow husky with violet eyes.

Mokuba then appears at the top of the railing on the marble stairs and attempts to gracefully walk down the railing but halfway down slips and falls.

"Ouch, that hurt." Mokuba hissed in frustration. He is a black Persian with midnight grey eyes.

Seto then appears and walks down the railing of the stairs gracefully, cutely and smugly. He is a brown Persian with blue eyes.

The following are all Persians.

Mai is yellow, with dark violet eyes.

Duke is grey, with brown eyes.

Rebecca is yellow, with black eyes.

Joey is red, with brown eyes.

Marik is silverish, with mauve eyes.

Yami Marik is purple with mauve eyes.

Shadi is a sphinx [sphinx cats have no fur] cat with black eyes.

Cleopatra is neon green with orange eyes.

The following are huskies.

Ishizu is black with blue eyes.

Noah is neon green with orange eyes.

T'ea is brown with blue eyes.

Amy is brown with blue eyes.

Tristan is brown with brown eyes.

Crystal is black with midnight blue-grey eyes.

Yugi is black, red and yellow with violet eyes.

Serenity is brown with brown eyes.

Grandpa Moto is grey with purple eyes.

Odion is black with black eyes.

"Purple! How come **_I_** have to be purple?" Yami Marik hissed.

"It's just a colour, calm..." Ishizu started.

"Just a colour! It's a flippin' girl's colour!" Yami Marik kept ranting about the negatives of being purple.

"Has he been listening to his anger management tapes lately?" Ishizu asked.

"Not that I know of....." Marik started to shake.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT HE HAS TO LISTEN TO THOSE TAPES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF HE DOSEN'T!?" Ishizu yelled at her shaking little brother.

"Y-ye-yes."

"What will happen then?" Ishizu asked her voice just above a whisper.

"He will try and take over the world again." Marik replied loudly so everyone could hear.

"What else will happen?"

"You will beat him up."

"Yes I will. Now, go and keep him calm!" Ishizu barked.

"Yes sir!"

"Miss Ishizu, don't you think you were a little too harsh on him?" Odion asked.

"No! Now leave me alone, I'm trying to think of ways too annoy little brother."

"I'll help! I love annoying people! It's the best!" Noah said happily.

"Hm, okay. You can help."

"That doesn't sound too good..." Seth said.

"Wanna bet Noah will annoy us tonight?" Seto said.

"Yep, I bet ten bucks that he will!" Mokuba yelled.

"Kaiba, you shouldn't let him bet!" T'ea yelled.

"Shut up! My brother can do what he wants if it's okay by me!" Seto yelled back at T'ea.

I hope that I will be able to update soon. It Please r&r. flames accepted, though anything too harsh will be used to burn T'ea. I don like her friendship girl, too happy. I like the kinda mean and evil people.

sailormai20


	3. Truth Or Dare And Rain

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I had to reload the story cause my damn computer kept stuffing up. In addition, hears a message for Cartoon-Protector; Seth is Seto's Yami, you can find out more about him if you type in Yugioh Biographies or something like that. Please rr! XD

CHAPTER 3: Truth or Dare and Rain.

"I'm bored, what can we do?" asked Tristan.

"We could put duck tape over you're mouth to make you stop complaining." Rebecca snarled.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" asked Seto hopefully.

Everyone, "Sure!"

"Okay since it was my idea, I go first. Ishizu, Truth or Dare?" Seto asked slyly.

"Dare." Ishizu said simply.

Mokuba then whispers something in Seto's ear.

"Good idea. I dare you to act like a chicken all night." Seto said happily.

"Cluck. Okay, Mai Truth or Dare? Cluck." Ishizu clucked.

"Truth." Mai replied.

"Who is the cutest guy in this room? Cluck." Ishizu said wanting to pay out anyone and everyone.

"Seto." Mai says blushing furiously, Seto wasn't listening.

"Noah, truth or dare?" Mai says.

"I chose truth." Noah replies to the ever so quiet Mai.

"Okay! Which girl in this room does Mokuba like the most?"

"Umm, probably Serenity, but just as a friend, since he all ready has a girlfriend." Noah says loudly.

"Hey! I told you not to tell anyone bout that!" Mokuba shouted.

They play for three more hours and then go outside to relax.

Seto and Seth are sitting by the flowers near the pond.

Mokuba and Noah are playing hide and seek with Yugi, Serenity, Rebecca and T'ea.

Grandpa Moto is watching everyone by the pool.

Amy, Crystal and Cleopatra are playing tag.

Tristan, Yami, Yami B. and Ishizu are in the pool.

Mai is sniffing the flowers, but then accidentally stands on Seth's tail and he starts to chase her.

Shadi is up in a tree, as is Odion.

Marik and Yami M. are plotting how to destroy the pharaoh.

Bakura and Duke are talking about random things.

Soon it starts to rain, and everyone is running to get inside but just as Seto goes past Joey he says,

"Hurry up, Puppy dog."

Joey hisses at Seto then pushes him in the pool, runs inside, and shuts the door.

Seto bolts for the door but he can't open it.

'_Damn Mutt. It is freezing out here. I am soooo hungry.' Seto thought. 'I better go find some food.'_

__

An hour later,

"Has anyone seen Seto?" Mokuba asked sadly.

Everyone, "Nope."

'_I don like lying to im, but his brothers always such an asshole.'_ Joey thought.

Seto has finally found food after a whole hour of searching.

'_It is not what I am used to but it'll have ta do.'_ Seto thought disgusted at about what he was about to eat.

Three hours later Seto is thinking to himself, '_what was that? Probably nothing, I'm just hearing things.'_

Then he suddenly hears growling from behind him. He turns around and is standing in front of five massive stray bulldogs.

'_Oh shit!'_

He starts running away from the dogs but the dogs are faster and one catches up to him and trips him.

Then he is started to be attacked by the dogs.

'_Shit, oh Ra help me.'_

He manages to get away from the dogs, but not before they bit him and he is then drenched in blood, he hides in a rose bush for a few hours.

At nine o'clock that evening everyone is relived when the upset and depressed Mokuba and Noah finally go to sleep.

Joey takes Serenity into one of the rooms with a fireplace in it. He somehow manages to light the fire.

"Serenity you have to sleep by the fire tonight 'cause you've got a cold an' all. Night sis." Joey says leaving his little sister alone for the night.

Later Marik comes in and asks Serenity what she is doing here.

"My brothers making me sleep here 'because he thinks I have a cold." A bored Serenity answers.

"Oh... ummmmm what's you're fave colour?" Marik asked eager to find out more about her so he could go on a date with her.

"Ummm, pink I guess. What's yours?" she replied sleepily.

"Red. I guess you are tired, so am I. Well see ya in the morning." Marik said cursing in his mind that he didn't have enough nerve to ask a girl out but enough nerves to try to take over the world.

"Good night." Serenity said before falling asleep into a lovely dream where Marik and she are dating and Joey is fine with it.

In the early hours of the morning when Seto Kaiba finally found a way into the mansion.

'_It must be four in the morning,_ he thought to himself. _I'll just sleep by the fireplace in the family room.'_

What he didn't realise is that was where Serenity had just woken up in.

Yay a cliffe!

Yugi: why are you tormenting Seto?

Me: Plot Construction.

Joey: Sucker.

Me: did I mention that I was gonna torment Joey? {I probably won't, but I might since I hate him.}

Joey: Noooooooooo!

Mokuba: please r&r

Cleopatra: flames welcome but nothing to harsh.


	4. Confesions And Flashbacks

Thanks to all my reviewers! Ur the best! Thanks!

CHAPTER 4: Confessions and Flash Backs.

Seto only just got in the room but Serenity saw him and made him tell her everything.

"Explain! NOW!" Serenity yelled at the badly injured Seto.

"sigh Okay, it started when we were in the rain yesterday and I teased your brother and he pushed me into the pool and ran in the mansion and shut the door and left me locked out." Seto takes a breath then starts talking again "Then I had to find food on the streets and after I'd eaten I had to find shelter. I was then attacked by five massive stray bulldogs and was chased by them for a while. Then I rested in a rose bush and then came home." Seto said exhausted.

"Oh you poor thing. Here let me help ya." Serenity said sympathetically.

He didn't mind her helping and soon fell asleep next to the fire.

"Serenity? What are ya doing up so early?" It was Mai!

"I could ask you the same thing." Serenity said back to her friend. "It's Kaiba, he's been hurt badly."

"I'll look after him, you go get some rest." Mai said a little too quickly. Serenity was wondering if Mai knew something, she didn't.

"Okay then." Serenity answered finally glad to get some rest.

As Serenity left the room, Mai ran to Seto. Seto was starting to wake up.

"Mai? Is that you?" The dazed and confused Seto asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Mai replied, wanting to tell him that she was so glad that he was okay, but instead asked, "What happened?"

He told her the same thing he had told Serenity.

After he told her what had happened to him he said, "Mai, you do know I still love you and always have ever since I met you four years ago."

Mai was shocked that he still loved her, "I still love you to Dragon." Mai said using the nickname, she had called him when they were dating and were engaged.

, "Hi, I'm Seto." A young boy about thirteen said to her.

"Mai." She replied seriously.

"Do you like it here? I don't, my step fathers making me stay here since I'm going to take over Kaiba Corp one day." He started to make conversation with her. _He is pretty cute,_ she thought.

"Nah, my parents are trying to find a suitable, rich business guy to become my husband." She replied, "That means you're probably on the list."

"Probably. Hey, I have an idea!" Seto said enthusiastically.

"What?" The pretty, young girl asked him.

"We should go and hide from the maids!"

"Yay!" She replied.

_She looks even more gorgeous when she is happy, he thought happily._

Later their parents found them in a small-unnoticed corner in the hedge maze sleeping side by side. That is when the parents agreed on an arranged relationship between them.

"I still remember when we first met." Seto told her hoping that they might be able to get back together.

"As do I." She was hoping he was going to ask if she wanted to go out one time.

"Mai I was thinking, do you want ta start dating again?" Asked a very puzzled Seto.

Mai's eyes went all starry and then she nodded her head as if to say yes.

, "Dragon, you're late!" An angry Mai shouted at her date.

"I'm sorry you know what Gozubaros like. I bought these for you." Seto said hoping Mai would not be mad with him. He handed her a bouquet of hibiscuses and a diamond necklace.

"I had the diamonds put into the shape of a Harpies Lady for you." He said trying to get his girlfriend to talk to him.

"Awwwww you're so sweet." She exclaimed as she hugged her date. "Now help me get the necklace on."

"Of course, Kitty." He said using her nickname.

Both were thinking that they really needed each other to stay happy.

Tears started to come out of Mai's lovely violet eyes.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Seto asked wondering if it had been something that he'd done.

"I'm just so glad you're okay and that we're back together again." She sobbed.

"It's okay Mai. I'll always be here for you from now on." Seto said wanting to comfort her as much as could.

"Really?" She said between sobs.

"Of course." When he said those two words, she knew his love was sincere.

Mai, I need to ask you something important and Gozubaro or your parents did not ask me to say this. I'm doing this on my free will." Seto said nervously.

"What is it Dragon?" she asked him.

He then took her out to the balcony of her bedroom and then he said, "Mai will you marry me?"

"Of course! I do, I do, I do!" She exclaimed.

Then he slipped a silver ring on her finger, it had a sapphire and an amethyst on it.

They then shared a passionate kiss under the moon and the stars.

Mai and Seto then got close to each other, said good night, and told each other that the loved the other and finally went to sleep.

Yay! Romance!

Joey: whoever knew Kaiba was like that.

Me: I did! It was pretty sappy, but I wrote this when I was bored, so, meh.

Duke: please r&r

Ishizu: flames excepted harsh flames will be used to burn T'ea OR a psycho means any Yami but Yami Yugi and Seth maybe Shadi...

Me: please put in your review if you think Serenity and Marik should end up together. Bubye.

Joey: What! My sista and the psycho! You are insane!

Me: Only slightly! And your more psycho! Now shut up!


	5. CHAPTER 5

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Alls Fair in Love and War.

In the morning when everyone was awake, Seto went to go talk to Joey about yesterday's incident.

"Wheeler, why did you push me in the pool and lock the door?" Seto asked nervous that Joey might attack him.

"'Cause you were teasing me, jerk." Replied a sleepy Joey.

"Least I'm not a stubborn dog." Seto teased.

Joey then started cursing and then lunged at Seto, and since the brown Persian wasn't expecting an attack, a very mad Joey bit him in the neck.

_That mutt will pay! Seto thought as he ran off._

"Joey, stop that now!" Yelled a voice, which he recognised as Mai's.

"But Mai...." Joey started to explain what happened.

"No, can't you see that he's hurt? I can't believe you'd do such a heartless thing!" Mai shouted back at him and then ran off.

"Mai, wait!" Joey yelled out to Mai, but it was no use, she had had already run off.

"Seto, are you all right?" Mai asked hoping that the man/cat she loved was not hurt to badly.

"If you count pain as being all right, then, yes." Seto said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, that mutt shouldn't have done that. It was so heartless." Mai said sadly.

"I know, but I shouldn't have teased him." Seto said to Mai, who was near crying.

"That's not the point. The point is the he over reacted." Said Mai, who was starting to cry.

"I'm okay Mai. Honestly, I am." Seto said happily trying to comfort Mai.

Joey then went to his friends and told them that Seto was being a jerk and had attacked him.

_I'm going to make him pay. I am positive he brainwashed Mai, otherwise she would not have cared. _Joey thought angrily, _I don like lying to my friends but.... When it comes to that jerk..._

__

__

__

"Guys, do ya reckon we should make Kaiba pay for what he did to Joey?" Serenity asked, hoping to avenge her brother.

Tristan, Duke, Bakura, T'ea, Yugi and Yami, "Yeah!"

For the next day Tristan, Duke, Bakura, T'ea, Serenity, Yugi and Yami teased Seto non-stop.

Seto just decided to stay in his room or somewhere quiet and somewhere alone.

"Big brother, please you have to listen to us, just ignore them." Mokuba begged his brother to listen to him but to no avil.

"Mokuba, I don't think we should keep buggin him, he needs time to think." Noah said to his brother, trying not to sound worried, even though he was.

Both brothers left the room to go talk to their sisters.

"Did he talk to you?" Amy asked hoping her younger brothers would snap out of it.

"No, he didn't even look at us." Noah replied sadly.

"Mokuba, Noah, both of you should go rest now." Crystal advised her younger brothers.

When Mokuba and Noah had gone to lie down, Cleopatra said, "Do you think Seto's gonna be alright?"

"I don know Cleo, but he should be okay." Amy said hoping for the best for her brother.

"He is Seto Kaiba, so he should be fine. I mean, he's being though worse before, hasn't he?" Crystal quizzed her sisters.

"Yeah, you're right!" Amy and Cleo said together.

"Kick ass!" Yami B. shouted. "I beat the Pharaoh! Kick ass!"

"It was only an arm wrestle!" Yami shouted getting annoyed.

"Who cares? You got beat by the Tomb Robber Reject!" Yami M. said watching the Pharaoh sulk.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seth said getting annoyed. "I'm trying to make up a counter spell to change everyone back into humans or sprits! So shut up so I can concentrate!"

Yami, Yami B. and Yami M., "Sorry!"

Rebecca: please r&r

Noah: flames used to burn idiots.

Me: Bad I know. im bad at writing!


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Teasing, Blood and Love.

Mostly everyone were teasing Seto when Mai stepped in and said, "Stop it! Joey lied to you! Seto didn't attack him; he just said that so you would help tease Seto with him! Yous should all be asamed of yoursleves!" Everyone could tell that Mai was very mad so everyone except Joey and Seto ran off.

"Mai, don't interfere!" Seto snarled at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I have to interfere because I can't let you get hurt, I love you to much." Mai said getting even more mad.

"But Mai..." Seto started to tell her that he didn't want her to get hurt 'cause he loved her to much, but Mai interupted.

"No, Seto!" Mai yells tears start to come from her dark purple eyes.

"That's it! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to brain wash Mai!" Joey yelled, "Change her back now before I go rabid monkey on your ass!"

"Wheeler, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't brain wash her! You're more of an idiot than I thought!" Seto joked at the furious yellow persian.

"That's it!" Joey yelled then pounced aiming to bite his neck.

"No!" Mai screamed. She then she leaped between the two and was bitten on the neck instead of Seto.

"Mai!" The other two persians yelled in unison.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked feeling totally bad for Mai.

"No, thanks to you!" Mai snarled at him. "You should be ashemed of yourself for even thinking about that! And he didn't brain wash me, I love him!"

"Mai, I am so sorry!" Joey whimpered, "I've been such an idiot!"

"No duh, Mai let me help you." Seto said getting a death glare from Joey, "Wheeler, how dare you hurt her! You're just lucky I'm Injured; otherwise, you'd be seriously injured now! Nobody gets away with hurting my girlfriend like that!"

"You're what!" Joey stuttered.

"My girlfriend, you heard me." Seto snered, "And yes I love her and I'm not using her!"

Joey was heartbroken, he always had a thing for Mai and thought she had a thing for him too, "I guess I was wrong when I thought you loved me, Mai." Joey said sadly hoping he could trick her into liking him.

"Cheap tricks don't work on me, Joey!" Mai told him gleefully.

Yay nearly done! Put in ur review if you think i should write a sequal.

Marik: please r&r

Bakura: flame if absolutley nescersery.

Yami M: if flames are too harsh we will use them to burn T'ea.


	7. chapte 7

CHAPTER 7: Everything is Back to Normal.

Later on in the lounge ROOM, there is a ring of red candles that are alight like at the start of the fanfiction.

"Okay, I finally came up with a counter spell." Seth said happy that they would be able to turn back into themselves.

Then they start the spell:

_**Family and Friends, **_

_**Once seperated,**_

_**Are now together,**_

_**Forever!**_

Everyone suddenly feels tingly again.

Everyone except Mai and Seto: "Kick ass!"

Meanwhile, Mai and Seto are in Seto's room, kissing like theirs no tommorow.

"Hey guys, I gots an idea!" Yugi said happy that he was a human.

"What is it Yug?" Tristan asked glad that he was a human so Rebecca couldn't put duck tape over his mouth.

"I reckon we should say sorry to Kaiba!" Yugi said, "And I don care if you guys aren't 'cause I am!"

"Well, I think you guys should all go even if you didn't hurt big brothers feelings!" Said Noah happy they were finally going to apoliges to Seto.

Everyone, "Yeah!"

"Brother, open the door!" Mokuba yelled for his brother to open the door for the millianth time.

"Oh, Mokie, just open it!" Amy yelled at her baby brother.

"But I wanna open it!" Crystal whined.

"Fine then, you open it!" Cleopatra said getting frustrated at her siblings.

When they enter, they find Seto and Mai kissing like theirs no tomorrow.

"Ummmmm, Mai, Kaiba? Next time I think it might be wise to lock the door!" Yugi said sniggering.

"He is right, brother!" Cleo said happy her brother had snapped out of his daze.

Everyone starts laughing. Seto is so surprised that he falls off the bed, which makes everyone laugh harder.

"Seto, pass me two pillows." Mai says getting mad.

Therefore, Seto hands her the two pillows, Mai then throws one at Yugi and the other at Cleopatra.

"Next time, knock!" Mai and Seto yell in unisone, while blushing furiously.

"We did a million times!" Noah informs them between laughs.

"Joey is gonna beat the crap outta you, Kaiba!" Duke tells Seto.

"No I'm not." Joey tells him.

"What! Why not?" Tristan asked wondering if his best bud was okay.

"'Cause Mai told me that she loved him, and I thought Kaiba brainwashed her or something'." Joey started, and he got death glares from Mai, Seto, Amy, Crystal, Cleopatra, Mokuba, Noah and Seth, "And then I attacked Kaiba, but Mai interfered and got bitten instead of tha' jerk, but when he helped her I knew he loved her."

All the girls except Mai, "Awwwww!"

"So... are you two gonna stay together this time or break up like last time?" Mokuba asked being a brat.

"Stay together! Duh, what do you think I am, stupid?" Seto asked being a brat the same as Mokuba.

"This time, forever!" Mai added.

"'K, but try not to beat each other up, this time." Mokuba said warningly.

Seto and Mai, "Sure thing!"

"Whadda ya mean this time!" Everyone except Mai, Mokuba and Seto exclaimed in disbelife.

"sigh Well four years ago Seto's and Mokuba's step father and my parents arranged couple, but we liked being together." Mai shrugged.

"You forgot to mention that we were engaged!" Seto pointed out while having a staring contest but blinked.

"Ha! You lose!" Mokuba shouted.

"Big deal!" Seto said to his little brother who was doing a victory dance.

"Kick ass!" Mokuba yelled.

"Oh and you forgeting that you gave me a black eye." Mai told everyone.

"You nearly strangled me!" Seto shouted at Mai hoping Mokuba wouldn't catch on that they were pretending to fight.

"Stop it! I should not have mentioned that!" Mokuba pleaded for them to stop.

"You do know that we were pretending." Mai said.

"You what!" Mokuba said getting steamed.

"Pretending, now all of you leave!" Seto snarled hoping to get them out asap so he and Mai could finish making out.

Marik then tells Seth something and Seth tells it to Seto though their Mind Link.

"What! You moron! Now you die!" Seto gets up, starts chasing Marik around the mansion. In the background, u can hear Marik screaming like crazy and Seto yelling insults at him, u can also her something glass breaking or something falling over with a loud thud every now and then.

"I think I speak on behalf of most of the people in this room when I say, what happened between you and Kaiba the first time?" Joey asked with an extremly dumb look on his face.

Marik and Seto then come in looking like they've just run marathon.

"I think that story will be saved for dinner time tonight, Mokie don tell them, 'k?" Mai said menicingly, "Now, all you leave!"

ME: Good, bad? Should i write a sequal?

T'ea: please r&r

Yami: flames welcome

Amy: Harsh flames will be used to burn T'ea.

T'ea: Hey.

Amy: Be quiet friendship girl!

The End.


End file.
